


The Doctor

by CatMcHall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A wolf in sheep's clothes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, F/F, Motherhood, Nanites, Self-Experimentation, Smoking, Surgery, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Female Character, anti-war, double agent, gene splicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: Out of her sense of duty to save lives, she joined Overwatch. Out of her personal desire to engage medical research without restraint, she contracted with Talon. (One Shot for now)





	The Doctor

**The Doctor**

* * *

 

Out of her sense of duty to save lives, she joined Overwatch. Out of her personal desire to engage medical research without restraint, she contracted with Talon.

For Dr. Angela Ziegler, it wasn't always like this. No, she had a strong sense of morality and acted in an ethical manner...for the most part.

As it turns out, using yourself as a lab rat is unethical...and foolish.

“I didn't expect to find you here” Dr. Moira O'Deorain said.

“Medical Emergency, I heard Sombra got seriously injured in that skirmish in Tibet” Angela answered.

“She was” Moira confirmed, “I meant I am surprised to see you in a Talon base.”

“I work for Talon when I am not running around for Overwatch” Angela simply answered.

“What if Overwatch finds out?”

“Well I guess Talon would become my sole employer” Angela sighed, “At least I would be done with going on the battlefield. Come one, we have work to do.” As they entered the infirmary, Angela took note of the injuries the hacker sustained.

“A loss of her right arm and leg, third degree burns across her body, and minor brain damage. That will take a couple hours to fix” Angela hummed, “Moira, can you pull your notes on Widowmaker's treatments?”

“I can” Moira answer while typing on the nearby computer, “Though, the Mercy I know would be appalled by the treatment of Amelie.”

“I am not Mercy inside these walls, just The Doctor” Angela countered, “I was partially responsible for creating the cold-blooded assassin named Widowmaker.”

“Pardon?” Moira skeptically asked.

“We're both responsible for the birth of Reaper and Widowmaker, but only I'm responsible for a third monster, Frau O'deorain” Angela cryptically said.

“Téigh ar aghaidh” Moira frowned.

“The Nanobots I used on myself during my experiments brought me good health and slowed my aging, but it also brought on the deterioration of sense of morality. Overtime, I was slowly become a mad doctor bent of furthering medical research, without any regards to ethics” Angela darkly chuckled at the memory, “I was making a monster out of myself, until Sombra interfered.”

“Sombra...helped you?”

“Yes, she has her own motivations and agenda. After numerous failures to halt my complete transformation into a sociopath, I was desperate and sought her out to hack the nanobots. In return, I would give her a gift she was secretly wanting” Angela said.

“And that was?”

“The ability to become a mother”

“So she was infertile? Moira raised a brow with intrigue. That was something she didn't know about the hacker.

“Ja” Angela whistled while opening up a file for Moira to see, “Born Oliver Colomar, she completed transition at the age of 16 via Los Muertos doctors. However, it was the old-fashioned procedure, given the lack of access to technology needed for a genetic level switch.”

“So you made her female in all functions, even to the chromosome level?” Moira concluded. Angela smiled as she finished healing Sombra's burns.

“Yes, with technology I borrowed from one of your former labs” Angela answered, “Anyway, I've since lived in grey morality, if not occasionally slipping into the black. In other words, my personal embodiment is now just a shell for the mad doctor.”

“That certainly would explain why you work for Talon” Moira hummed, “But still, Gabriel still loathes you.”

“To an extent, yes” Angela answered, “Although he is amused that I'm no different than him, as a monster. Anyway, I'm ready to repair the brain damage. Can you work on her cybernetic prosthetics?”

“Very well” Moira nodded, “May I ask what you plan to upload in her brain?”

“Better mental connection to the net and other communication systems. It will improve her hacking capability tenfold. More importantly, I'm going to strip her of the possibility of going rogue. Talon needs to safeguard itself if she decides to find employment somewhere else” Angela answered. The two doctors worked day on end, finishing the restoration at midnight.

“She should be awake in 8 hours” Angela smiled before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Aren't you the one that keeps telling Jesse to stop smoking?” Moira laughed.

“Yes, but he can get cancer. I'm immune to that stuff, so it's fine” Angela answered, “Oh that reminds me, I will need to inform Sombra of Overwatch's new white hat hacker.”

“Overwatch has their own hacker now?” Moira said with intrigue, “Tell me more.”

“He goes by the codename “Aurora” and was previously a hacker for the Philippines Government. He's paralyzed from the waist down and thus rides a mini tank. That's all I know so far, other than the fact he likes to play video games” Angela answered.

“Looks like Hana Song has a playmate” Moira jested.

“I suppose” Angela shrugged. Suddenly, her phone rang.

“Hallo?” Angela answered.

“Angela, this is Jack. Where are you?” Jack stated.

_Scheisse._

“There was a medical emergency in Switzerland, I was called to aid” she lied.

“Alright, then head to Rome when you're done. There's a serious uprising going caused by Humanity First, we will need your assistance” Jack informed.

“I will be on my way” Angela said before hanging up, “Once I run a physical when Sombra wakes up.”

“If you stay too long, you might be caught” Moira pointed out.

“If Jack catches me, I will shoot him in between the eyes” Angela waved off, “I'm sure Gabriel will laugh to hell after I 'revive' him into Talon's service. Anyway, I'm clocking off for the night, you should do the same.”

“I will eventually” Moira smiled, “I hope we can advance science together more often.”

“Oh, we will” Angela smiled back before the automated closed.

* * *

 

**A/N: I've reading a lot of Talon!Mercy stories, which inspired me to write this. Consider it a one-shot for now.**

 


End file.
